


Beauty And The Nerd

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien being a memester and thinking that puns are funny and Marinette having to deal with him being a nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty And The Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekat/gifts).



> I have written this for the wonderful and super talented konekat, Y'ALL DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW AMAZING SHE IS? AND HOW LUCKY I AM TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER?!?? It's her bday today <333 Anyway I love you honey...I hope you like it ^^  
> Oh and also if you like miraculous ladybug and you haven't read any of her fics, what have you been doing with your life? lol Go read it...you will thank me later :D
> 
> This was based on her prompt: http://konekat.tumblr.com/post/143117067904/imagine-established-married-adrienette

The warm sunshine flittered through the bedroom’s window, slowly waking up Marinette - Adrien had probably opened the curtains when he got up,  _ again _ . 

 

Just to be sure, she reached for the other side of the bed only to find out that she was indeed alone. Yawning she stretched and looked at her phone to check the time -  _ thank god it was sunday  _ \- and got up to wash her teeth. Finally putting her hair up in a messy bun she went into the kitchen to see Adrien with a bowl in front of him and playing on his phone -  _ typical _ . 

 

Marinette did feel a bit annoyed he couldn’t stay put in bed long enough so they could both wake up together and  _ cuddle _ . But seeing him with a silly grin on his face or cursing at his phone wasn’t all that bad.

 

Padding across the room she grabbed his chin and lightly kissed his lips, “Good morning.”

 

“G’morning princess.” he grinned like a mischievous cat, which he technically was.

 

Glancing at him through the corner of her eye, she scrunched her eyebrows. Adrien only called her princess when he was either transformed as Chat or when he was up to something, it was  _ probably _ nothing though. 

 

She was overthinking it. 

 

Her fears were shown to be correct by his next words.

 

“You know, I feel like it’s a bit muggy out today.” Adrien said staring at her seriously.

 

Sighing Marinette once again noticed the bowl in front of him, it was  _ odd _ . She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

_ He would be the death of her _ . 

 

“Adrien, I swear to god, if I go outside and all our mugs are on the front lawn I am leaving you.”

 

Beaming at her as if she just discovered an amazing treasure he sipped on the bowl filled with coffee.

 

Opening the cabinet door she was exasperated when there were no mugs in sight. Giving him her best death glare, she walked to her front door and opened it, only to find their mugs on the ground set up as a smiley face. 

 

Walking back into the house she threw herself onto the floor next to his stool, face down. Adrien was completely caught off guard and wasn’t sure what her reaction meant. 

 

Was she really that  _ mad _ ? It was just a harmless joke… but then she started shaking and his eyes went wider than ever before,  _ oh my god did I make her cry? _

 

Kneeling next to her he rubbed her back, “Marinette I’m so so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, it was just a practical joke.  _ Please _ don’t cry.”

 

Her whole body shook even more and she turned around, her back on the floor and her shimmering eyes on him. She was laughing, like full on, whole body, laughter.

 

“Adrien, I-I can’t...you are such a nerd. W-why would you do this? If there is a scale for nerdiness you’re definitely off the charts.”

 

She was still laughing and he couldn’t help but appreciate the sight of a disheveled Marinette on the ground, having difficulty breathing because of  _ him _ , because  _ he _ made her laugh. She was beautiful and she loved him, his bad points as much as his good ones - all of him.

 

Caressing her cheek with his hand he kissed her tenderly, wonder and affection in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

 

“I love you princess.” 

 

“I love you too... _ nerd _ .” pulling him down once more for a kiss, this time it was deep and passionate, time consuming and dizzying. Marinette was once again out of breath because of him, but she wasn’t laughing anymore. Breaking apart from his lips, with him still glued to her body and not getting up, she whispered, “Now, if you don’t go get our mugs from outside in the next 5 minutes you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week.”

 

“Wait what?” he asked confused.

 

Grinning at him she pushed him away and got up, walking towards their bedroom.

 

“Marinette you wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Watch me.” she threatened with a devious smile on her lips. Starting to walk away once again she spoke up, “Oh and if you’re quick you might be able to join me on my shower.”

 

Eyes sparkling he ran towards the front door and yelled at her retreating back, “I will be right there. Please take your  _ thyme _ .”

 

Shaking her head she mumbled to herself, “ _ Nerd _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
